I Look To You
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Aquela coisa que os dois precisavam, que só havia dentro de si mesmos. I Look To You, Whitney Houston.


**I look to you**

By Lena Ravenclaw

_Ao me deitar_

_O céu me ouve agora_

_Estou perdida sem uma causa_

_Depois de me dar inteira_

_As tempestades de inverno vieram_

_E escureceram meu sol_

_Depois de tudo o que passei_

_A quem posso me voltar?_

Virou-se na cama, de onde poderia enxergar o recorte do céu escuro. Por quanto tempo teria dormido?

As estrelas brilhavam no céu. Sempre brilhariam. Aquilo lhe trouxe uma certa calma. Os astros, acima deles, estavam alheios ao que acontecia por ali. Uma pontada no peito atingiu-lhe, num misto de dor física e um pouco mais. Colocou uma mecha castanha atrás da orelha, e juntou as mãos embaixo da cabeça, numa perfeita pose de criança ao dormir. Os olhos arderam novamente, e quase perguntou em voz alta se seria possível alguém produzir lágrimas eternamente.

Esperou que não.

Então tudo aquilo havia acabado? Não. Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear havia ido, finalmente. Mas havia tanta, tanta coisa. Apesar disso, enfim seria possível, com muito esforço, reerguer aquele mundo a que pertencia, agora mais do que nunca. Achou que quando esse momento acabasse, estaria em paz consigo mesma. Mas se sentia .. perdida. Depois de ter dado o melhor de si, acreditava ter falhado em algum momento.

Por que diabos tinha que se sentir assim?

Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar, porém as imagens que surgiram em sua mente a impediram de avançar em sua tentativa de descansar. Cada rosto naquele salão parecia colado em sua retina, pálidos e sem graça. Agora as lágrimas, que corriam impestuosamente de seu rosto ao travesseiro, eram secundadas por soluços. Abraçou os próprios braços e refletiu que não precisava mais convencer-se de uma coisa. A respiração pesada dele lhe lembrava, a cada segundo que cogitava esquecer, de que não estava sozinha.

* * *

_Eu olho para você_

_Depois que toda a minha força se foi_

_Em você eu posso ser forte_

_Quando as melodias se foram_

_Em você eu ouço uma canção_

_Eu olho para você..._

O silêncio comprimia o dormitório circular. Inesperadamente quebrou-se, ao toque de pés no chão, fazendo estalar a madeira. Resolvendo ajudar a quebrá-lo, abriu um pouco o cortinado do dossel. O corbertor se ergueu, e sentiu o peso de outra pessoa juntar-se ao dele, deitando-se a seu lado.

Sentiu primeiro o toque leve em seus cabelos vermelhos que cobriam os olhos, com cílios da mesma cor, secundado pelo roçar quente de seus lábios nos dele, igualmente frios.

E então, a felicidade. Estranha, não havia como negar. Mas ainda sim uma felicidade, como uma pequena e forte chama.

Tentou manter os olhos fechados, mas uma força maior compeliu-o a levantar-se em um braço e olhar para ela. Os cabelos armados escondendo levemente seu rosto machucado, ela se encolheu na cama, se aconchegando no travesseiro e olhando para ele, com uma timidez decrescente. Talvez fosse o perfume, o calor que ela emanava, ou somente os olhos de cor de chocolate o encarando. Tinha um forte palpite que era a combinação de todos aqueles fatores e alguns mais, principalmente o fato de ser só nele. Só ela causava aquilo, e somente nele. Nunca havia conhecido, em nenhum momento dos sete anos de convivência, alguém que sofresse os mesmos efeitos de sentir a presença dela. Podiam lhe dizer o que fosse, chamá-lo de ciumento ou zombar dele, por se sentir tão exclusivamente especial, mas não dava a mínima. Também nunca havia entendido direito o que era aquilo que ela lhe transmitia. Era uma espécie de energia, como se ultrapassasse a mais bela magia. Algo que provavelmente Luna lhe explicaria, se tivesse coragem de compartilhar aquilo com ela, ou com qualquer outra pessoa que não a garota(ou mulher?) que encarava. Isso era birutice demais para seu gosto, mas de alguma forma, aquele instante não deu muito a mínima para descobrir o que era aquilo, e sim em sentir aquilo.

Aquilo que se transformava em qualquer coisa que ele precisava, nas horas certas. E naquela, precisava de um misto de fé, força.. e amor.

Apoiou um braço na borda da cama, envolvendo-a, e baixou seus olhos. Juntou seus lábios sem pressa, e a chama crescia, lhe dando uma.. calma euforia(será que isso existe mesmo?) ao constatar que aquilo era real. Sabia que ela também sentia o mesmo, e queria tanto externar aquilo.

E não viu razão para não fazê-lo.

'Eu amo você.'

Com certeza, sentiu as orelhas queimando, e se sentiu o maior babaca da Terra. O maior babaca apaixonado. Ela o puxou mais para perto, envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, e após deitado, olhou para seu rosto, contorcido numa expressão genuinamente feliz.

E riu baixinho, junto com ela.

* * *

Nota da autora: Finalmente, depois de dezenas de racunhos e de uma dificuldade imensa de editar o texto aqui, deixei mais um R/Hr aqui! Espero que tenham gostado, e estou completamente à espera de reviews com críticas bem fortes à respeito do texto. Sou toda ouvidos! Muito obrigada, L. Ravenclaw :} .


End file.
